Sword Art Online - Trapped With Death
by SilverRainclaw107
Summary: Okami Kiba was a beta tester for the new VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. But when she gets trapped inside the game where if her HP drops to 0, she's dead. I hope you like this! I'm sorry that the second chapters so short, I just needed to save most of the interesting stuff for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Launch Day

Sunday, November 6th, 2022, 3:00 PM

She lay down on the bed, "Here we go! Link start!" the boot up sequence on her NerveGear started. Language, Japanese, user name - Wolffang, password - ************. The welcome screen showed, and as the blue light faded she smiled, "I'm back, Sword Art Online!" she turned and ran through the crowds of people who, at most, had camped out for three days straight to get the game, talk about dedication! She had black hair, tied as she normally had it real life. She was going pretty fast even though her stats were reset. Turning a corner she ran around and found a player, with no time to stop she tumbled into the player and they landed on the floor, with Wolffang on top, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said and hopped up, "Are you okay?" she asked, extending a hand.

"I'm fine," he said taking her hand. He had ginger hair and had a blue bandanna tied around his neck, "You sure know your way around here, have you been on long?"

"Hehe, it's not that hard to figure out the town layout. I just got on."

"Well, okay! I'm new too, I haven't seen any beta testers yet, I think. I'm going to die!"

"It's not too hard to get to grips with!"

"Aha!"

"What?!" she cried glancing around.

"I knew you were a beta tester!"

"Oops…" he dropped to his knees, "Um, are you okay?"

"Please teach me!"

"Sure…"

"Oh, come on! Plea- Wait… Oh… Thanks!" he said jumping to his feet

"Come on! The fields are this way!" she ran off, 'Lets see if he can keep up with me!' she sped up. She saw him tailing her as she turned a corner. She reached the town entrance and ran along the path. She looked to her left and saw two players fighting a boar, she recognized one of them, '_He was a beta tester_,' she thought, '_What was his name? Kiri-mi? No! Kirito! That was it!_' He made it one floor higher than her in the beta test. While she was paying attention to Kirito flinging a pebble at the boar she didn't notice the wolf running towards her, "Hey! Girlie!" cried a voice, she noticed and had just enough time to dodge the attack and draw her sword. She held her left hand on the blade and held the blade at her hip, it glowed purple and she ran towards the wolf. Her blade left behind a purple trail. She ran the blade through the wolf and it disappeared into a cloud of blue diamonds, "Wow, Girlie! Your amazing!" said the voice that had warned her. She turned and saw the player that she had toppled on, "Thanks! And please stop calling me 'Girlie', uh… what's your name?" she asked.

"Right! I'm Starfire! What's yours Girlie?" he replied casually.

"Stop that! Call me Wolffang!" she snapped.

"Look, Gir- uh… Wolffang! A boar!" glancing west into the glaring sun she saw the silhouetted figure of a boar, "Go for it, Starfire!" he pulled out a blade and held it with two hands, it glowed orange and he ran. He attacked the boar, leaving a large red gash on it's side. It disappeared, like the wolf, into a cloud of blue diamonds, "Yeah! I did it!"

"Good job!"

"Oh my god! Look it's five! I have a party to get to in twenty minuets! See ya Wolffang! Same place tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Starfire swung his right hand down an opened the menu, he tapped then looked at the logout button, surprised! "What's wrong?" Wolffang asked,

"The button's blank," he tapped it, "And it doesn't work!"

"What?!" she swiped her right hand down and found her logout button, and sure enough, it was blank. She pressed it, nothing happened. Then a sound rang out, "That's the town bell!" a blue light surrounded them and when it faded, they were in town, "It's an emergency teleport!" Wolffang cried,

"It must be for the opening ceremonies!" Starfire said

"I don't think so, why have the logout button wiped just for that reason… something is very wrong here!" a red hexagon flashed in the sky with 'System Announcement' written on it. They spread across the sky, some reading 'System Announcement' and others reading 'WARNING'. Then a red goo seeped from the sky an formed into a giant hooded figure in a red cloak, "Attention, players. I welcome you to my world,"

"Is he…?"

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba,"

"I knew it!"

"And as of this moment, I am in control of this world!"

"Who's Akahibada Kayebi?" Starfire asked,

"Akihiko Kayaba is the creator of Sword Art Online," Wolffang replied,

"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus, the logout button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game."

"What?!" Starfire cried

"I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."

"So this means…" Wolffang said.

"You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life."

"Unplugging it won't do anything! I tried, it's got an internal battery!" Starfire said, "Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear, an unfortunate decision, to say the least. As a result, the game now has two hundred thirteen less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and real life."

"Two hundred thirteen! That's insane!" Starfire cried

"He's a murderer!" Wolffang yelled

"As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths." Kayaba had brought up videos from news broadcasts. On one panel Wolffang saw some familiar faces, her family. Her mother was hugging her sister, Robin. Next to her she saw her neighbour, she wondered if they were worried about their daughter. She remembered that she said her user name was going to be Sachi, 'Maybe I'll see her here? I hope she's okay…' Kayaba started up again, "At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following, there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system… forever, and the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain. There is only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now you're gathered on Floor One, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor One Hundred, and you will clear the game."

"Floor One Hundred!" Starfire shouted.

"Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player."

"Present, ha!" Starfire mocked, opening his inventory. Wolffang opened her's,

"A mirror?" she said spawning it in, "Why would he, ah!" a blue light started surround individual players, one surrounded Wolffang. When it died down she looked back into the mirror, she saw her own face, not her avatar's, looking back at her, "Wolffang?" she looked up at an unfamiliar, but friendly, face,

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Starfire, I'm loo-" he started.

"Starfire?!"

"Wolffang?!"

"Of course you didn't recognize me! I look like I do in real life!"

"What! You look better this way! Hang on, pass the mirror, please?" she handed him the mirror, "We all look like we do in real life, he dropped the mirror. It smashed and disappeared into a cloud of diamonds, "But my height an-" he started,

"When you use the NerveGear for the first time it told you to pat your body all over like this!" Wolffang patted her arm.

"Right!" Starfire said. Kayaba began talking,

"Right now, you are probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design," Wolffang looked at Kayaba with pure hatred, "As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." Kayaba deflated and disappeared. The sky returned to normal. Players started freaking out. She turned and left Starfire staring where Kayaba used to be. She ran from The Town Of Beginnings and out into the field. '_I can't bring him with me, I'll get him killed! I can't be responsible for that! He'll make his way through slower than me, I can't get him killed!_' she thought, "You can't kill me Kayaba!" she yelled, "You won't beat me! She ran towards the setting sun in the west, "I'm coming, Illfang The Kolbold Lord!" she ran, not stopping to fight mobs, she just sliced them with her sword and kept moving towards the second town in Sword Art Online.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Win, Lose, Live, Die

December 10th, 2022, Floor 1, Boss Room

They'd finally cleared the first floor a week ago, apparently they were all around level twenty. Wolffang was level thirty-one. She was confident that she could solo the boss. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the boss room. Illfang sat on his throne, he jumped off and roared. His minions appeared and she ran confidently towards the boss…

She jumped back, '_Alright!_' she thought, '_He's going to pull out the Talwar now!_' she moved into her preplanned position. She held her sword, ready to attack when she noticed something, Illfang had pulled out, not a Talwar, but a Nodachi. He brought down the sword onto her. She was flung to the other end of the room, she glanced at her HP bar, it was in the red. Illfang ran towards her and went to bring down the Nodachi, she saw a flash and heard a clang. A girl with blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon had defended her, "Thanks!"

"No worries! Now go! This is your fight!" she smiled, "Switch!"

"Right!" Wolffang's sword glowed green. She charged at Illfang and burrowed her blade deep. He exploded into a bunch of blue polygons. The victory message popped up, she'd received a new blade. She closed the message and collapsed…

It had been ages since the girl had entered the boss room, she was worrying. Hearing a slam against the wall, she knew something was wrong. Of course something was! This is what happens when you solo a boss. She pulled out her sword and rushed in, she blocked the attack from the Nodachi, "Thanks!" replied the girl.

"No worries! Now go! This is your fight!"she said, smiling, "Switch!"

"Right!" the girl's sword glowed green. She charged at Illfang and burrowed her blade deep. He exploded into a bunch of blue polygons. The victory message popped up, she'd got a couple of crystals, nothing really good. She closed the message and turned. The girl collapsed. She rushed over, "Hey, you okay?!" she picked her up and left the boss room for the second floor…

Wolffang awoke staring at deep green eyes, "Ah! You're awake!" she said jumping back, "What happened?"

"Eh, you just fainted, nothing much. I healed you, you've only been out for five minutes."

"You just answered any question that I may have had…"

"O-kaaay?"

"Thanks back there. I was stupid to take on the boss… I thought it was going to be the same as the beta test, but it wasn't a Talwar, it was a Nodachi!"

"Hey, you took it out. I didn't deal one HP of damage, it was all you!"

"I nearly died…"

"But you didn't!"

"But I al-"

"But you didn't," she repeated.

"I'm going to go now…"

"Oh, right! Here!" a trade request popped up, it was a black cloak called 'The Cloak Of Illfang', "What! This is a really rare drop! It only has a one in one hundred chance of dropping if you deal all the damage in Illfang's last two HP bars without taking more half of your full HP of damage!"

"I know, I don't want it,"

"What?! Thanks! Here," she tapped the cloak she was currently wearing, "Thanks!" they traded and Wolffang equipped the new cloak. A tear rolled down her cheek, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, the only other friend that I actually made I left in The Town Of Beginnings. I didn't want to get him killed…"

"Oh, hey! Tell me his name if I see him I'll tell him that you're still alive!"

"Thanks! His name's Starfire." she opened her menu. A message popped up in front of the other girl, she looked shocked, "F-friends? You sure?"

"I need someone I can trust!" Wolffang smiled. She smiled back, she tapped the blue circle and the message disappeared. Wolffang opened her friends list, and finally, she had made her first friend, Azerea.

Wolffang turned, Azerea had the same eyes as Robin. In some ways it was comforting, others it was unsettling. She ran out to explore the second floor.


End file.
